1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to microphone arrays. More particularly, the present invention relates to processing methods applied to such arrays.
2. Description of the Related Art
Distant-talking hands-free communication is desirable for teleconferencing, IP telephony, automotive applications, etc. Unfortunately, the communication in these applications is often hindered by reverberation and interference from unwanted sound sources. Microphone arrays have been previously used to improve speech reception in adverse environments, but small arrays based on linear processing such as delay-sum beamforming allow for only limited improvement due to low directionality and high-level sidelobes.
What is desired is an improved beamforming system.